Pokemon Learning League Brainstorming
by Storalwhit
Summary: In this new story, Iris, Ash and Cilan are visiting Cerulean City and Iris and Cilan meet Misty for the first time. But unbeknownst to them, something big and unusual is going on the city, and it involves the Cerulean Cave.


Pokemon Learning League

Brainstorming

Written By

Timothy Whitfield

_(Episode opens with Iris, Axew, Ash, Pikachu and Cilan arriving in Cerulean City and Ash speaks.)_

Ash: Hello.

Pikachu: Pika.

Iris: Hi.

Axew: Axew.

Cilan: Hey, there.

Ash: Man, it feels great out here, right, Pikachu?

Pikachu: Pika.

Iris: Yeah. It's pretty calm.

Axew: Axew.

_(They continue down the street. A couple of minutes later, Axew's stomach starts to grumble.)_

Iris: You getting hungry there, Axew?

Axew: Axew.

_(Her stomach grumbles, too.)_

Iris: Oh. I guess I am, too.

Cilan: Okay, let's get to the Pokemon center and have some lunch.

_(They head down the street and arrive at the Pokemon Center.)_

Nurse Joy: Hello, and welcome to the center.

Ash: Hey, Nurse Joy. Can you look after our Pokemon?

Nurse Joy: Sure, I'll be glad to.

_(They hand her their Poke balls and she takes them away. Then, they head over to the waiting area.)_

Cilan: So, where do you guys think we should go to after this?

Ash: Well, maybe we can go to Celadon City.

Cilan: Okay. Does it have any interesting places to visit?

Ash: Oh, you bet it does.

_(Just then, Ash hears a familiar voice.)_

Voice: Excuse me, could you rest up my Pokemon?

Nurse Joy: Sure thing.

_(He looks over and sees that it's Misty at the front desk.)_

Ash: Hey, Misty!

_(Misty hears him and turns around.)_

Misty: Hey, Ash! How are you doing?

Ash: I'm doing great. Want to come over and sit with us?

Misty: Of course.

_(They walk back over to the table where Iris and Cilan are.)_

Misty: Oh, hello there. I'm Misty.

Cilan: It's nice to meet you. I'm Cilan.

Iris: I'm Iris. And this is Axew.

Axew: Axew.

Misty: So, what were you guys up to?

Cilan: Oh, we were just about to have some lunch. Would you like to join us?

Misty: Sure.

_(They get up to go get some food. A minute later, they come back with their food. They sit down and start eating.)_

Ash: Mmm, this is good.

Cilan: So, tell us, Misty. What were you doing before coming here?

Misty: Well, I was doing some training with some of my Pokemon out in the park. They trained very hard and deserved a rest, so I decided to come here and rest up.

Iris: That's cool. Do you think we could see those Pokemon after we finish eating?

Misty: Of course, Iris.

Nurse Joy: Excuse me, I came to tell you that your Pokemon are doing much better.

Pikachu: Pikachu.

Axew: Axew.

Ash: Thanks a lot, Nurse Joy.

_(They take their Poke balls, get up from their table and leave the center. Later, they arrive at the park.)_

Misty: Okay, come on out!

_(She throws up her Poke Balls and releases a Lumineon and an Alomomola.)_

Alomomola: Alomomola.

Lumineon: Lumi.

Iris: Wow, an Alomomola and a Lumineon.

Axew: Axew.

Misty: Yeah. I got them not too long ago.

Ash: That's pretty cool.

Pikachu: Pika.

_(Cilan examines them.)_

Cilan: Hmm. Well, it seems to me that you have a good connection with your Pokemon.

Misty: Well, thanks, Cilan.

Ash: So, Misty. Are you up for a little Pokemon battle?

Misty: Of course, Ash.

Cilan: Oh. This'll certainly be an interesting one.

Iris: You said it, Cilan.

Axew: Axew.

_(Cut to them at a battle field.)_

Misty: All right, Alomomola! Come on out!

Alomomola: Alom.

Ash: Okay. Pikachu, let's go!

Pikachu: Pika!

Misty: Use Aqua Jet!

_(Alomomola's body briefly becomes surrounded in blue energy. The glow fades and its body gets surrounded in water and shoots itself like a rocket at Pikachu.)_

Ash: Dodge that!

Pikachu: Pika!

_(He jumps up out of the way of the attack.)_

Ash: Now, use Thunderbolt!

Pikachu: Pikachu!

_(He releases a powerful bolt of yellow electricity at Alomomola, hitting it and doing some damage.)_

Misty: Alomomola, use Shadow Ball!

_(It opens its mouth and forms a ball of black and purple energy with black static around it in front of it. It fires the ball at Pikachu, hitting him and doing damage.)_

Ash: Pikachu, use Iron Tail!

_(Pikachu's tail becomes surrounded in white sparkles and then gets surrounded in a white outline. His tail then turns into iron and swings it at Alomomola.)_

Pikachu: Pika!

Misty: Dodge it, Alomomola!

_(It moves out of the way and the Iron Tail slams into the ground.)_

Misty: Now use Water Pulse!

_(Alomomola opens its mouth and a blue ball of energy appears in front of it. It then fires a spiraling stream of water from the ball at Pikachu, doing some damage.)_

Ash: Now, Pikachu, Electro Ball!

_(Pikachu's body get surrounded in yellow electricity and yellow sparks come off his body. Then, all the electricity condenses at his tail and forms into an orange-yellow orb of electricity with sparks of yellow electricity coming off it.)_

Pikachu: Pika!

_(He then does a front flip and throws it at Alomomola, landing a direct hit and dealing a lot of damage.)_

Misty: All right, use Hydro Pump!

_(Alomomola releases a powerful blast of water from its mouth at Pikachu. It hits directly, dealing a lot of damage.)_

Misty: That was good, Alomomola.

Cilan: I got to say, her Alomomola is doing very well.

Iris: Yeah. It's very tough.

Axew: Axew.

Ash: All right, Pikachu, now use Thunder!

_(Just as he about to launch his attack, Pikachu suddenly hears a loud sound coming from across the street.)_

Ash: What is it, Pikachu?

Pikachu: Pikachu.

_(He rushes over across the street.)_

Ash: What do you think could be the problem?

Misty: I don't know. Let's go and see. Alomomola, Return!

_(She calls it back to its Poke Ball. Then, they head over to where the sound came from. They see several trainers and their Pokemon, who are all scuffed.)_

Ash: What the?

Pikachu: Pika.

_(They rush over to one of the trainers, Oscar, who was black hair, a light blue T-shirt and a pair of jeans.)_

Iris: Hey, are you okay?

Oscar: Yeah. We'll be okay.

Misty: What happened to you guys?

Oscar: Okay. Jocelyn, Axel, and I were training our Pokemon.

Cilan: Okay.

Oscar: Yeah. But then, right after we finished up, a Dusknoir suddenly appeared.

Ash: That must've been strange

Oscar: It was. Then, it started attacking for no reason. We gave it our all, but it was too tough. It beat us in a few minutes with no problem. After that, it flew off somewhere.

Cilan: Oh. Well, do you know why it attacked you?

Oscar: No, we don't. Sorry.

Ash: That's all right. Thanks for the info.

Oscar: No problem.

_(They continue on down the street.)_

Iris: It's really strange that a Dusknoir would just come out of nowhere like that.

Axew: Axew.

Ash: Yeah. Where could it have come from?

_(Misty thinks for a minute.)_

Misty: Hmm, I wonder.

Iris: What is it, Misty?

Misty: I've heard that the Cerulean Cave was full of very strong and tough Pokemon. I'm thinking that's where the Dusknoir came from.

Cilan: Do you know where the cave is?

Misty: Yeah, it's just southwest of the city.

Cilan: Oh. Have you been there yourself?

Misty: No, I haven't.

_(Just then, a Metang appears.)_

Ash: Whoa, A Metang.

_(Suddenly, its eyes glow light blue and it raises its arms. Then, the gang becomes surrounded in a light blue aura and it throws them to the side of a building. They fall to the ground and Pikachu jumps up.)_

Pikachu: Pikachu!

_(He releases a powerful bolt of yellow electricity at Metang, hitting it directly. It then flies off.)_

Ash: Oh, thanks, Pikachu.

Pikachu: Pika.

_(Officer Jenny quickly pulls up on her motorcycle.)_

Officer Jenny: Hey, is everyone all right?

Misty: Yeah, we're doing fine, Officer Jenny.

Officer Jenny: What happened here?

Ash: We were attacked by a Metang and Pikachu chased it off.

Officer Jenny: Oh, no. That's the 9th time it's happened today.

Ash: What, there were more?

Officer Jenny: Yes. You see, we've been getting reports of trainers getting beaten by a bunch of strong wild Pokemon all day.

Ash: How many Pokemon have been attacking?

Officer Jenny: Oh, quite a few. There have been attacks by a Sneasel, a Golem, an Exploud, and a Klang.

Cilan: Oh. Have you found any leads on it?

Officer Jenny: No, I haven't. But if something new does comes up, let me know.

Ash: You got it.

Pikachu: Pika.

_(She rides off. Later, they head back to the Pokemon Center.)_

Cilan: Okay, guys. Why would these Pokemon be attacking around the city?

Iris: I think something bad must've happened to them.

Misty: Hmm. They could be defending themselves for some reason.

Ash: Or maybe they might be looking for something important.

Cilan: Okay, any other ideas?

Misty: Well, to be honest, that's all I could think of.

Iris: Same here.

Axew: Axew.

Cilan: Well, those are okay ideas, but I think we can think of better ones.

Misty: All right, then. How do you think we should do that?

Iris: Let's see if Lex knows any techniques that can help out.

_(She pulls out the PokePilot and calls Lex, who is working on a painting of a mountain.)_

Lex: Oh, hello, guys.

Ash: Hey, Lex. What are you doing there?

Lex: Oh, I'm making a painting of Mt. Silver.

Ash: That's cool. And how is it going so far?

Lex: It's coming along well.

Misty: That's good to hear.

Lex: Anyway, what's going on with you guys?

Iris: Well, we've heard about several tough Pokemon attacking around the City.

Lex: I see. That is very strange.

Misty: It is. We're trying of think of why they're attacking. We've got some ideas, but we're having a little trouble coming up with more, so we decided to ask you if you knew any techniques that can help us get more ideas

Lex: Of course I do. There are several brainstorming techniques that can be used.

Ash: Like what?

Lex: One technique is to break and build. What you do is take your initial idea and either break it up into small, detailed pieces of information, or build on it to get a better viewpoint.

Misty: Okay, what else is there?

Lex: Another good one is mind-mapping. This can be used to create a visual representation of different terms that can be used to come up with more creative ideas.

Cilan: What other kind of technique do you have?

Lex: You can try do some slanting. If you get stuck on an idea, try to look at it from a different point of view.

Ash: All right. What other technique is there?

Lex: You can try is free-writing. It may seem simple, but with this, you write down as many ideas as you can in a certain amount of time. They don't have to be perfect, just put down whatever comes to mind.

Iris: All right, is there anything else?

Lex: Yes. This last technique is a unique one. It's called cubing. What you do is you look at your problem in six different ways, like describing it, associating it, analyzing it and etc.

Misty: Those techniques can be very helpful.

Lex: They can be. But keep in mind that, but they won't always work. So, how about I show you guys some examples?

Misty: Sure thing, Lex.

_(Pan up to a display panel.)_

Lex: All right, are you guys ready to go?

Ash: You bet.

Pikachu: Pika.

Lex: Okay, then let's get to it. Here, these guys are trying to think of ideas of how to train their Pokemon better. What brainstorming technique do you think should be used?

Ash: They should try the break-and-build technique.

Lex: Okay, Ash. Here, these guys are thinking of new ideas for breeding Pokemon. What brainstorming technique do you think they should use?

Misty: I think they should try mind-mapping it.

Lex: Good one, Misty. Now, these trainers are trying to think of new ideas for combo attacks. What brainstorming technique do you think should be used?

Iris: They could do some free-writing.

Lex: All right, Iris. Really good job there, guys.

Cilan: Thank you, Lex.

Lex: No problem, Cilan. Well, better get back to finishing this painting. See you guys later.

Ash: See you.

Pikachu: Pikachu.

Cilan: Guys, why don't we look at the different ways we can come up with ideas before we get started?

Iris: Okay. Let's see if the viewers is ready to do it.

Misty: Okay, then. _(She looks at the viewers.) _Hey, are you guys ready to go? _(She waits for an answer from the viewers.)_ All right, then.

_(Cut to various images.)_

Misty (V.O.): Okay, let's get started. Here, we're looking at the problem from a different angle. What kind of technique are we using here? _(He waits for an answer from the viewers.) _It would be slanting. All right, then.

Cilan (V.O.): Here, we're looking at the problem from several viewpoints. What technique are we using? _(She waits for an answer from the viewers.)_ It's cubing. That's very good.

Ash (V.O.): Here, we're building on one idea. What technique are we using here? _(She waits for an answer from the viewers.) _It's breaking and building. Oh, yeah.

_(Cut back to them and Ash speaks.)_

Ash: That was very good, guys.

Pikachu: Pika.

Cilan: Guys, I'm starting to think that these Pokemon aren't attacking out of rage.

Iris: Oh. Then, what could it be, Cilan?

Cilan: I think that they could be doing it out of defense.

Ash: I get it. They're trying to warn trainers away from the cave.

Pikachu: Pika.

Misty: Yeah, that could be it.

Iris: All right, but what's making them do this?

Misty: Hmm. There's probably some Pokemon in there that are in serious trouble.

Iris: What kind of trouble could they be in?

Misty: I don't know, Iris.

Ash: Well, let's go and see.

Pikachu: Pika.

_(They leave the center, head outside the city and arrive at the Cave. They go inside and head down the path. Soon, they spot some light ahead of them.) _

Misty: Whoa, would you look at that?

_(They look down and see a Tyranitar, a Dragonair, a Rhyperior and a Salamence trapped in see-through glass cages, knocked out, scuffed up and breathing heavily.)_

Cilan: Oh, my. This is terrible.

Misty: Yeah. Who could have done such a thing to them?

Voices: That would be us!

_(They look up and see Butch and Cassidy.)_

Ash and Misty: Team Rocket!

Cassidy: Oh, it's you twerps again!

Iris: Who are these guys?

Ash: These are the other members of Team Rocket. That's Cassidy.

Misty: And Mitch.

Butch: Ugh. The name is Butch.

Misty: What are you doing with these Pokemon?

Butch: Why, we're planning on taking these Pokemon and giving them to our boss.

Ash: We won't let you do that!

Pikachu: Pika!

Cassidy: Then you better prepare for trouble!

Butch: Yeah, and make it double!

Cassidy: To infect the world with devastation!

Butch: To blight all people in every nation!

Cassidy: To denounce the goodness of truth and love!

Butch: To extend our wrath to the stars above!

Cassidy: Cassidy!

Butch: And Butch, of course!

Cassidy: We're Team Rocket, circling Earth all day and all night!

Butch: Surrender to us now or you will surely lose the fight!

Both: That's right!

Cassidy: Butch, I say we really outdid ourselves this time.

Butch: Yeah. The boss will be pleased with this haul.

Misty: Let the Pokemon go!

Cassidy: No way, little missie!

Butch: Yeah, if you want to get them, you'll have to go through us!

Ash: Fine by us!

Cassidy: Let's go, Conkeldurr!

Conkeldurr: Conkel!

Butch: Go, Skuntank!

Skuntank: Skun!

Ash: All right! Pikachu, let's go!

Pikachu: Pikachu!

Misty: Go, Lumineon!

Lumineon: Lumi!

Iris: All right, Excadrill, let's go!

Excadrill: Exca!

Cilan: It's time, Crustle!

Crustle: Crustle!

Cassidy: Conkeldurr, use Hammer Arm!

_(One of its forearms glow white and it throws it at Pikachu.)_

Ash: Quick, dodge it!

Pikachu: Pika!

_(He jumps out of the way and Conkeldurr's arm slams into the ground.) _

Ash: Pikachu, use Thunderbolt on Conkeldurr!

Pikachu: Pika-chuuu!

_(He releases a powerful bolt of yellow electricity at Conkeldurr, hitting and doing some damage.)_

Iris: Excadrill, use Metal Claw!

_(Both of Excadrill's claws flash white and turn into iron. It then repeatedly slashes at Skuntank with both its claws, doing damage.)_

Butch: Skuntank, counter it with Night Slash!

_(Both of its claws glow crimson red and it slashes at Excadrill.)_

Iris: Dodge that!

_(It leaps up and narrowly escapes the attack.)_

Misty: Use Bounce, Lumineon!

_(Lumineon jumps high into the air, does a front flip and it falls toward Conkeldurr.)_

Cassidy: Use Protect!

_(A turquoise force field appears in front of Conkeldurr, deflecting Lumineon's attack.)_

Cilan: Crustle, use X-Scissor!

_(Crustle jumps in the air and both of its claws glow light blue. It then puts its claws together in front of itself and a light blue "X" appears in front of its claws and it falls towards Skuntank, dealing damage to it.)_

Cassidy: Conkeldurr, use Fire Punch!

_(It lets go of its concrete pillars and it balls up one of its fists and it gets surrounded in red-orange flames and it punches Excadrill, doing damage.)_

Cassidy: How do you like that?

Iris: Counter with Focus Blast!

_(Excadrill puts its claws together and forms a light blue of energy in between them. It pulls one claw back while holding the ball of energy and it tosses it Conkeldurr, dealing some damage.)_

Misty: Lumineon, use Scald!

_(Lumineon fires a stream of scalding hot water surrounded by steam from its mouth at Conkeldurr, doing some damage.)_

Iris: Nice one, Misty.

Misty: Thanks.

Cassidy: Grrr, Conkeldurr, use Dynamic Punch!

_(It lets go if its concrete pillars and one of its fists get surrounded by a light blue aura and it punches Lumineon, dealing some damage.)_

Butch: Skuntank, use Giga Impact!

_(Skuntank body becomes surrounded in an invisible energy. Then, a yellow light appears in front of its face and it faces towards the rocks. It shoots itself and an orb of light purple energy with spiraling light yellow streaks around it appears around its body and it slams into Pikachu, dealing damage.)_

Ash: Pikachu, counter with Electro Ball!

_(Pikachu's body get surrounded in yellow electricity and yellow sparks come off his body. Then, all the electricity condenses at his tail and forms into an orange-yellow orb of electricity with sparks of yellow electricity coming off it.)_

Pikachu: Pika!

_(He then does a front flip and throws it at Skuntank, landing a direct hit and dealing some damage.)_

Ash: Nice one, buddy.

Pikachu: Pikachu.

Misty: Okay, Lumineon, use Blizzard!

_(Lumineon opens its mouth and the inside starts to glow light blue. Then, it releases a powerful blizzard at Skuntank, dealing heavy damage to it.)_

Cilan: Crustle, use Shell Smash!

_(Crustle jumps out of its shell and its body glows white. Then, crimson cracks form all around its body, the white energy breaks apart and come off like pieces of a shell. Then, its body glows crimson red.)_

Cilan: Now use Rock Wrecker!

_(Crustle puts it claws together in front of it and a small grey stone with a red aura around it forms in between them. The stone then grows until it's as big as Crustle itself and then the white pieces from its earlier shell smash fuse with it and then it fires it at Skuntank, doing damage and pushing it back and hitting Butch. As they fall to the ground, the keys to the cages fall off his belt.)_

Cassidy: All right, that's it! Conkeldurr, use Superpower!

Butch: Skuntank, you use Fire Blast!

_(Conkeldurr flexes its muscles to increase its power and its body becomes outlined in a light blue aura. It then lets go of its pillars and it grabs Pikachu and Lumineon, and tosses them, dealing a great amount of damage. Then, Skuntank takes in a deep breath and releases a powerful stream red-yellow fire that forms into a __大__-shaped blast at Excadrill and Crustle, hitting them and dealing a lot of damage.)_

Ash: All right, Pikachu, use Thunder!

Pikachu: Pikachuuuuu!

_(He fires a massive beam of electricity towards Conkeldurr and Skuntank, hitting them directly, doing serious damage and knocking them out.)_

Both: Uh-oh.

Ash: Now, use Volt Tackle!

Iris: Excadrill, use Focus Blast!

Cilan: Crustle, you use Rock Wrecker!

Misty: Lumineon, use Hyper Beam!

_(Pikachu runs towards Butch and Cassidy. His body then becomes surrounded in golden electricity. All of the attacks collide into them, causing a massive explosion and sending them flying through the roof of the cave.)_

Both: We're blasting off again!

Ash: Okay, now let's get those Pokemon out.

_(Misty goes and gets the keys off the ground. They then head over to the cages, unlock them and let the Pokemon out, partially recovered.)_

Cilan: They're doing a little better, but they're still very worn out.

Misty: Don't worry. I've got this. Alomomola, come on out!

Alomomola: Alom!

Misty: Alomomola, use Heal Pulse to heal everyone.

_(Alomomola rises in the air and it get surrounded in a light pink ball of energy. Then, the orb breaks apart into multiple light pink sparkles, releasing waves of light pink energy with light pink sparkles that expand outward, making all the Pokemon relaxed and regain some of their energy.)_

Misty: Thanks, Alomomola. Are you all doing okay now?

_(They all grunt and nod their heads.)_

Misty: That's good. Team Rocket won't be bothering you again anytime soon.

_(The Pokemon head off deeper into the cave. Later, at sunset outside the cave.)_

Ash: Man it sure was exciting getting those Pokemon out.

Pikachu: Pikachu.

Iris: Yeah, it was hard but at least the Pokemon are safe.

Axew: Axew.

Misty: Now the other Pokemon roaming the city will be able to come back here.

Cilan: Yeah. And hopefully, no one else will try to get them.

Ash: You know, it certainly made it an exciting episode.

Cilan: It certainly did, Ash.

_(They all turn to the viewers.)_

All: Thanks a lot, guys.

Pikachu: Pikachu.

Axew: Axew.

_(Cut to them at the Pokemon Center.)_

Misty: That sure was an interesting episode. Did you enjoy it? _(She waits for an answer from the viewers.)_ Okay. Then, we'll see you later.

_(They all wave goodbye to the viewers and then they all chat. It then irises out, ending the episode.)_


End file.
